Dueling Titans 2
by A Pair of New Shoes
Summary: The tournament was nothing compared to what's coming. Old and new enemies team up to bring down the Titans once and for all. It's not just a prize at stake, it's their lives.


Notes: I was hit by inspiration. After seeing any and all Yu-Gi-Oh in Japanese with English subtitles (which I recommend to all), I've decided to only use the Japanese names of the cards. Believe me, they sound a lot better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D

* * *

Dueling Titans 2

Ch. 1: Card games on motorbikes

* * *

"You better have a good reason for dragging me out here, Slade," someone complained.

"You have your payment. Now pay attention. I need you to give Robin a brief distraction while I set up my plans. I want him to be prepared."

"Sounds like a stupid idea to me, but you paid handsomely. So you've got it."

"You're not the only one I'm sending, but you are the first. Don't hold back against Robin. After all, I want all the Titans to give it their all. That way when they lose it'll be all the more devastating for them."

"Sure, whatever you say. I'm going now."

Slade was left alone. Then someone else appeared next to him.

"Are you sure we have everything we need?"

"Trust me, Brother Blood. The Titans won't know what hit them."

**Meanwhile**

The Titans didn't have much to do. Crime was infrequent these days. Robin was watching TV with Starfire. Cyborg was cooking lunch. Beast Boy was trying to beat Raven in a duel monsters game.

"I win," Rae said.

"Dude, you keep beating me. After I just added some new cards to deck even."

"You won at least one game, Beast Boy."

"Yeah, but that was only because you ran out of cards to draw."

Suddenly, there was an alert. Robin checked it out.

"Him again? I'll take care of this."

Robin then ran to the garage to get his motorcycle.

Everyone else looked to see who it was.

"Oh no," Cy said, "Not that guy. Robin always takes it upon himself to beat this guy."

**Soon**

Robin zoomed through the city until he got to an open highway. His opponent was waiting for him.

"Hello, hero."

"Red X. Back again are we? What did you steal?"

"Nothing yet. I thought we could just test each other. Combat is one thing, but now we'll duel. To make it interesting, we'll duel while driving our motorcycles."

"Fine by me."

They revved up their engines and took off.

"Duel!"

Robin: 8000

Red X: 8000

"I'll go first," Robin said, "I summon Shield Warrior."

Shield Warrior

LV. 3

Warrior/Effect

Earth

800/1600

A dark-skinned man with a halberd and a large shield appeared.

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I set two cards, and then I activate Paralyze (Paralyzing) Chain and Poison Chain. Now, I summon Chain Snake."

Iron Chain Snake

LV. 2

Reptile/Effect

Earth

0/0

A large snake whose body was a chain appeared.

"Your monster's weaker," Rob said.

"I'm not attacking. I'm using its effect. I can equip my snake to one of your monsters and make that monster lose 800 attack and defense."

The snake coiled itself around Shield Warrior.

SW: 800/1600 --- 0/800

"I'll end my turn. Since I didn't attack, Poison Chain activates. You have to send a number of cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard according to the number of 'Chain' monsters I control."

"So only one card," Rob said, "That doesn't hurt me much."

"Wrong, hero. That's where Paralyze Chain kicks in. When a card is sent from the opponent's deck to the graveyard by a card effect, you take 300 damage."

Rob: 7700

"Your move."

"I summon Speed Warrior."

Speed Warrior

LV. 2

Warrior/Effect

Wind

900/400

A man, wearing a suit with a mask that had a tube going from the mouth to the chest, rollerbladed alongside Robin's motorcycle.

"I activate A Rival Appears! I can special summon a monster that has the same level as the one you just summoned. I choose Chain Shooter."

Iron Chain Blaster

LV. 2

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1100/0

This new monster had an enormous gun sticking out of its chest. It also had a chain wrapped around its body.

"My monster's stronger."

"Not quite. On the turn Speed Warrior is normal summoned, during battle phase his attack is doubled."

SW: 900/400 --- 1800/400

"I'll have Speed Warrior attack your Shooter."

The warrior skated forward and destroyed the new creature.

Red X: 7300

"I activate Robbin' Zombie. Each time I deal you battle damage, you have to send one card from the top of your deck to the graveyard."

"Shield Warrior has no attack points, so I'll switch him to defense. I set a card and it's your move."

"I summon Chain Repairer."

Iron Chain Repairman

LV. 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1600/1200

A muscular man, wearing a bandana, goggles, and pants held up by a chain around his neck, stood on the field holding a large sledgehammer.

"I'll have him attack your Speed Warrior."

Repairer swung his hammer and knocked out Speed Warrior.

"I activate Guard Block (Defense Draw)," Rob said, "Battle damage is reduced to 0 and I can draw 1 card."

"Battle damage is zero, but my Repairer's effect kicks in. When it destroys a monster by battle, you take 300 damage."

Rob: 7400

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Your move."

"I activate Angel Lift (Graceful Revival). I can Special Summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard in attack position. I choose Massive Warrior."

Fortress Warrior

LV. 2

Warrior/Effect

Earth

600/1200

A large warrior made of stone appeared. It had four arms to hold up a landing pad, and four legs to stabilize itself.

"I summon Junk Synchron."

Junk Synchron

LV. 3

Warrior/Tuner

Dark

1300/500

A small, mechanical looking warrior with a white scarf appeared.

"With its effect, I can Special Summon a level 2 or lower monster from the graveyard. I bring back Speed Warrior."

Said monster reappeared.

That monster reappeared as well. Junk Synchron pulled a cord on its back and a pair of engines roared to life.

"I now tune Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior."

Junk Warrior

LV. 5

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

Dark

2300/1300

The two monsters disappeared and a tall, blue mechanical warrior with a white scarf and plane wings on its shoulders appeared. Its eyes glowed red and its right hand was a heavy fist.

"Its attack goes up according to the total attack of all level 2 monsters on my field."

JW: 2300/1300 --- 2900/1300

"I attack your monster with Junk Warrior."

Engines propelled the new warrior forward and it smashed its fist into Repairer.

Red X: 6000

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I play Treasure from Heaven (Card of Sanctity). We both draw until we have 6 cards. I summon Chain Coil."

Iron Chain Coil

LV. 3

Machine/Tuner

Earth

1100/1600

A small, round creature with chain arms appeared.

"I activate Revive Dead to bring back Chain Repairer. Then I use Repairer's other effect to special summon a LV 4 or lower Chain monster from the graveyard. I'll bring back Chain Shooter. Although, when I use this effect, Repairer can't attack this turn. I activate Offering of the Dead. I discard a card from my hand to destroy one of you monsters. I pick Junk Warrior."

A mass of bandages wrapped around Junk Warrior and dragged it to the graveyard.

"Now for Chain Coil's effect. I can select one Chain monster and up its attack and defense by 300 as long as Coil's on the field. I choose Shooter."

CS: 1100/0 --- 1400/300

"Chain Coil will get rid of Shield Warrior."

Coil punched out the shield-bearing warrior.

"Now Chain Shooter will destroy Massive Warrior."

Shooter fired at the warrior, but it wasn't destroyed.

"What's the deal?"

"Massive Warrior takes no battle damage and once per turn it's not destroyed by battle."

"Very clever, hero, but let's see you try to beat me after this. I activate Chain Shooter's effect. I send one Chain monster to from the field to the graveyard to inflict 800 damage. I'll send Repairer."

Shooter now aimed at Robin and fired.

Rob: 6600

"Next I'll tune Chain Coil and Chain Shooter to Synchro summon Chain Dragon."

Iron Chain Dragon

LV. 6

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2500/1300

The two monsters were replaced with a large, serpentine dragon with a pair of huge wings. It also wore a large chain around its neck.

"Try to get past that. I'll set one card and end my turn."

Robin drew and looked at his hand.

"Dang," he thought, "Nothing yet. Better get defensive."

He came up with a plan.

"I set one monster in defense position."

"Wrong, hero. I activate my trap Shadow of Temptation (Eyes). Your defending monster is forced into face-up attack position. If it has a flip effect, it's not activated."

Elemental Hero Clayman

LV 4

Warrior

Earth

800/2000

"In that case, I activate Alliance Army. For every Warrior and Spellcaster on my side of the field, my soldiers get their attack raised by 200."

EHC: 800/2000 --- 1200/2000

MW: 600/1200 --- 1000/1200

"I end my turn."

"That's the best you can do? I activate Chain Dragon's effect. I remove from play all Chain monsters in my graveyard, which total five by the way, to increase my dragon's attack by 200 for each until the End phase."

CD: 2500/1300 --- 3500/1300

"Now, Chain Dragon, attack Clayman."

The dragon let out a burst of fire than engulfed Clayman.

Rob: 4300

"Chain Dragon has another effect. Whenever it inflicts battle damage, you send the top three cards on your deck to the graveyard. Oh, and don't forget Robbin' Zombie. That's one more card from the top of your deck you have to send to the graveyard. Now for Paralyze Chain to kick in. 300 for each of those cards you sent makes 1200 total."

Rob: 3100

"Your move, if you have one."

"You bet I do. I activate The Warrior Returning Alive to bring back a warrior form the grave to my hand. Now I'll summon it. Junk Synchron is back. I'll use his effect to bring back Speed Warrior. I activate Dual (Double) Summon to bring out Junk Blader.

Junk Blader

LV 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1800/1000

A soldier in purple armor and a cape appeared. He held a large sword.

"Now I'll tune Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior, and Massive Warrior to Synchro summon Lightning Warrior."

Lightning Warrior

LV 7

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

Light

2400/1200

A tall soldier in white armor appeared with a flash of lightning.

"Thanks to Alliance Army, my soldier's attacks go up by 200."

JB: 1800/1000 --- 2200/1000

LW: 2400/1200 --- 2800/1200

"I'm not done. I equip Lightning with Junk Attack (Barrage). Now when he destroys a monster, you take damage according to half of the destroyed monster's attack. Junk Blader has an effect. By removing from play one Junk monster in the graveyard, his attack goes up by 400 until the End phase."

JB: 2200/1000 --- 2600/1000

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. I'll also equip Lightning with Lightning Blade to up his attack by 800."

LW: 2800/1200 --- 3600/1200

"Then I equip Junk Blader with Sword of Dragon's Soul to up his attack by 700."

JB: 2600/1000 --- 3300/1000

"Finally, I activate the field magic Shinespark (Luminous Spark). It lowers the defense of Light monsters by 400, but raises their attack by 500."

LW: 3600/1200 --- 4100/800

"Now Lightning Warrior will attack Chain Dragon."

The Warrior leapt forward and punched the dragon, sending sparks of electricity through everywhere.

Red X: 4400

"Now you take extra damage from Junk Attack."

Red X: 3150

"Junk Blader attacks you directly!"

The soldier swung his mighty blade and struck Red X.

Red X: 0

His motorcycle spun out and crashed. Robin stopped and looked around. Red X disappeared.

"You lose," Robin called out.

"Maybe so," Red X said, appearing behind Robin, "But the battle has only begun. However, I'll have no more part of it. I got my pay. I'm outta here."

"Who sent you then?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

He was gone with a flash of red smoke.

**Later**

Robin was back at the tower, Starfire hugging him.

"Don't worry, Rob," Beast Boy said, "We'll be ready for whoever it is."

"Yeah, Cyborg said, "How bad could it be?"

Raven sighed and said, "You just had to say that."


End file.
